


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by AstraKiseki



Category: Changeling: The Lost, Mage: the Awakening, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Changelings, Colored Font, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mage, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships occasionally have a few perks to those unused to their exceptions, especially when it's a matter of orientation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an exercise in boredom and sorely missed smutforging, using characters from an nWoD crossover game. Hope you enjoy. And if you read this before, you'll notice the colored font is gone. tl;dr, I screwed up something and too lazy too fix it.

The world was mist, a steam laced with the musky perfume of lavender and chamoille, rising from a glistening sea.  Not a single noise transgressed the sacred silence, the mirrored smoothness of the lake unmarred by an upwelling or downpour of water.  And yet, slowly... it was receding, the hush filled with the sound of draining liquid as it escaped its porcelain confines, the only distortion a downward spiral that eventually left nothing but a perfumed haze.  
  
Alas, the case was not some villain, intent on stealing away an elixir, or some hero who sought to free a naiad from a white cage.  No, the figure opened the door, and... appeared nothing like a hero.  While the character who stepped out of the room and onto the carpet was dark, with inky black hair and olive skin, he was far too thin, with plain features that made him appear kind and meek, not the dashing rogue of romantic novels.  Not to mention, he was too dressed to be any romantic interest from a book.  
  
Sereno Blackwood took in a breath of summer air with a hint of relief, a towel still on his head as he padded out of the bathroom, adjusting the buttons on his shirt before reaching for the belt he had left hanging on the doorknob to secure his slacks around his thin waist.  At least now, the belt required a different hole, a sign of his form filling out just a little.  
  
The young man gently removed his glasses from his shirt pocket and pushed them over his nose, blinking as his eyes readjusted to a world free from shower steam and with lenses that compensated for a mortal's eye and a dragon's eye working as one.  Once it was clear, he reached for a notepad in his pocket, and started to write the words dancing in his mind as he meandered towards his own little room.  
  
As he sat down on the mattress, emerald letters glimmering in the spring afternoon light, the romantic description recorded onto paper to be transcribed onto the computer another day and cast aside onto the desk, he heard the phone ring, the ringtone marking it as someone he didn't know.  Quietly, he flipped it up and leaned back as he spoke.  
  
"Sereno Blackwood, speaking."  
  
"Hello, sweet."  
  
The gentle words made Sereno's face flush, if he wasn't lying back on his pillow, he would have dropped the phone completely, right onto the wooden floor.  Instead, Sereno let his eyes drift shut, shoving a whimper back down his throat as his hips twisted slightly to deal with the throb in his pants from that voice and that endearment.  The man on the other end of the line was a mage known as Ulciscor, and while academically, Sereno was quite aware of his reputation as a highly efficient, cold, well-dressed agent on the Path of Scourging, magic forged in the Realm of Nightmares, he knew Ulciscor best as a tranquil, playful gentleman prone to finding a certain neurotic mess of a half-Latin college student a source of comfort and romance.  
  
"Good day, dear."  It took only a moment for Sereno to uncurl himself from his position on the bed, taking note on one peculiar detail of the situation.  "I think this is the first time you've actually called me, instead of our usual ph-oreplay of phone ping-pong."  
  
The slip did not go unnoticed, the earpiece letting out a chuckle, another sound that made Sereno squirm on the bed again.  "Unusual circumstances."  Ulciscor's full smile was apparent even on the phone.  "I was told to call someone, anyone, who would keep my attention while something was dealt with and a point of reference.  You are the best person for such a task."  There was a hush for a moment, allowing him to hear the distant murmur of voices before Ulciscor spoke again.  "How are you?"  
  
"Better."  Quietly, Sereno tip-toed out of his small room, glancing about for any presence beyond a slumbering pup sprawled out on the kitchen tiles, her leg twitching in pursuit of some phantom.  "I miss you.  But that's normal when you're working for an extended period of time."  He crept his way back to his room, the late afternoon sun painting the hallways with golden, dappled light.  "It's a bit late here, and the garden's growing.  Contrary little thing, especially the herbs, but I guess it can't be all maids in a row."  
  
"You must have been a mess afterward, you and Tiramisu.  I still remember that picture."  The photograph in question had involved Sereno holding up his phone with his dog in his arms, both covered in dirt after the puppy had decided to help her dad make holes for the plants he had purchased.  The mage had genuinely laughed at it, with the dog being as proud as punch over it, her tail wagging in the air.  
  
"Thankfully, she's been sleeping."  He cringed at the soft creak of the door to his room, as if the freehold decided to spite him and wake up the dog.  After a long moment without the clamor of puppy claws on tile and stairs, he let out a soft breath.  "The Blakes wore her out this afternoon, and they were nice enough to drop her off while I was taking a shower."  
  
"I do wonder what you do in the bathroom, besides cleaning the thing from top to bottom.  What do you do in there?"  
  
Sereno would have accused Ulciscor of reading his surface thoughts, knowing the singular way his focus would shift when he hit any sort of soft, horizontal surface, for the timing of the inquiry spared the phone from hitting the floor again, simply twitching from his fingers to slip a little more onto the pillow.  
  
"I-i just s-showered?"  He ran his fingers though his damp hair again.  "I mean, m-m-m... self-relief isn't exactly appealing when I'm covered in dirt.  Synonyms as they may be, the sort of dirty I prefer for that sort of instance is not the sort of state I was in."  It wasn't a lie, he hadn't done anything this time.  But the topic wasn't helping, not by a long shot as he curled up on the mattress again, trying his best to keep his breathing at ease, his face cool.  Sereno reached over to open the window next to the bed.  
  
"It sounds like you usually are."  
  
"Y-yes, w-well..."  His face was flushed, the particular and familiar sensation of blood coloring his cheeks overly warm in the room.  "M-most guys d-do..."  
  
There was a curious hum.  "Do what, sweet?"  
  
The name, the damnable pet name again.  Sereno bit his lip, turning his head towards the window and its faint breeze.  "Ma-ma-masturbate in the shower."  
  
"I suspect most do.  What goes though your head when you do that?"  
  
The question made him laugh, a soft whisper of a sound.  "Ha... ha-haven't we talked about this before?  It's... it's usually about women, in the most lurid sense, b-but when I'm tired..."  Sereno curled his fingers with a faint smile, staring outside at the world.  "It's usually you."  
  
"What sort of thoughts do you think of me, in there?"  
  
Sereno let out a breath, the bottom of his stomach dropping.  "You're not going to let me get away with vagueness, are you?"  
  
"I would prefer if you carried on."  The message was loaded with a dozen meanings to Sereno, all conveyed with that gentle voice of Ulciscor's.  It'd be fine, no one else would listen, and he was safe and sound.  The house was empty, and Ulciscor's words were so perfectly neutral that no one would inquire about who he was talking to.  
  
Perfectly safe and sound...  
  
A slow inhalation of air filled Sereno's lungs, his fingers working at one of the buttons of his shirt.  It was too warm now, and Ulciscor wasn't helping.  Not even the breeze though his still-damp hair helped.  "R-right."  What didn't he think about in the shower?  His eyes drifted shut, his hand cupping his burning cheek.  "B-but I wasn't thinking about you today.  I had some ideas to write and so I was working on an entrance for a character, for work."  
  
Two buttons.  "Obviously not Mr. Abraham's."  
  
"I usually work on his while in his campaign headquarters."  The third and fourth came undone easily as he spoke.  "Easier to consult people, and puts me in the right mind for it."  
  
"Ah, I see.  And what puts you into the mind of romance?"  
  
Sereno had gotten to the fifth button before his hands had stilled.  "Just about anything could do it.  The way a tree dapples the sunlight outside a window, the color of coffee with the right amount of cream, or the way fabric crumples or hangs on someone..."  After a moment, he smiled.  "The way you hold a fork to offer a bite, the smell of your cologne, sea salt and oranges..."  The memory sent a shiver down his spine, as he finished the last button.  "K-kissing helps too."  
  
"But, of course."  
  
"B-but that should be obvious, I suppose."  Sereno opened his shirt, a puff of air floating out of his lips before he continues.  "I-I'm not taking notes during or after, but it's really nice and something to referred to while working, especially after a dry spell, you know, five years and while Renata was very, very nice, there's something to having my lips pressed against someone I-"  
  
"Sereno.  Are you touching yourself?"  
  
"What?"  Sereno winced at the shrill to his own voice.  "No!"  The answer reflexively escaped his lips before he scrambled to correct himself.  "Well, I mean I was unbuttoning because it was so war-"  
  
A chuckle.  "Don't fret, dear.  I am simply curious on the state of your arousal."  
  
"D-do you want me to pull myself out in the middle of my own bedroom?"  
  
"Now that you mention it?"  Sereno covered his mouth, to stifle a moan at the look that had to be on Ulciscor's face, wherever he was.  "That would be a wonderful idea.  I haven't seen it before."  
  
"Would saying 'painfully throbbing tumescence' be enough?"  Sereno smiled weakly, with the smile fading at the silence, one that spoke volumes.  "O-oh.  I guess using that sort of terminology doesn't work."  
  
"I am not even certain what being tumescent would mean, dear."  
  
"It's... it's..."  The words died on Sereno's lips, silently mouthing them.  After a few moments, a mental struggle, he could feel himself switching gears and the tension relaxing even as his words tightened.  "It's a medical term for swelling, though it often can be found in fields of violently violet prosies native to the romantic genre.  In other words,"  His fingers drifted downward, over his chest, following the path of coarse hair down to his navel, then to his belt, before brushing across the bulge beyond it, "I'm rather hard, though I haven't taken a look yet."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
An impish impulse struck Sereno, sending a shiver down his spine as he smirked.  "Oh, I can tell how my cock is without looking."  Removing the belt was easy, a clink and then the soft hiss of leather being pulled away.  It was the soft buzz of his zipper that made him cringe, an alien, worrying noise at the moment, but he could hear the faint intake of air from Ulciscor as he finally grasped himself, before it was drowned out with a groan.  Sereno wasn't sure which throat it had come from.  Instead, he focused his thoughts on the glide of his thumb across the weeping crown of his cock, the sensation of freedom and pressure as he gripped.  "I think I'd rather keep a few things about myself secret, just for now."  
  
"How many strokes do you believe it'll take, Sereno?"  Ulciscor spoke softly, heat pooling just beneath Sereno's belly.  
  
Sereno stilled for a moment, a heartbeat to gauge before he answered in a whisper.  "Less than ten."  
  
"Tell me something that would reduce it to less than five."  The young man couldn't help moaning into the phone, pouring as much need as he possibly could, his hips jerking up at the thoughts that exploded across his mind in an obscene wave.  Pinned to the wall, lips pressed until he was gasping, spooned against Ulciscor with his pale fingers caressing just, just above his cock, tongue laving at his pulse- "Was it that simple?"  
  
"Oh God no..."  Sereno's hand remained still, fighting to not pump it, his lips quirked into a faint smile.  "Well, yes and no.  Please, oh God please, talk more.  I don't give a tinker's damn about how anyone else is reacting to you calling your fae boyfriend for an obscene phone call as your tethering point, the only fuck I want-" Sereno's voice choked as his fingers tightened around his dick, almost too much for comfort, "ah- is yours!"  
  
"Mm.  We'll get there eventually, when we're good and ready.  Where would it be?"  Ulciscor's voice takes a softer pitch, "I know Lily wouldn't be amused if I took you against one of the chairs in the Grove, but perhaps finishing what we started in the central library would be your speed?  Driving you into the table, no one hearing your gasps and whimpers as you go incoherent and your words flow out of your lips like drool, pinned under me, and no one the wiser?"  There was a beat, long enough for Sereno to pant out a handful of breaths before he spoke again, gently. "Are you stroking yourself?"  
  
"No-no stroking," it hurt, enough that he was fighting not to let out a sob, "but... oh God, Ulciscor, dear, please, more.  Let me hear more and- and-" Sereno let out a trembling whimper, "I'll let go and just come."  
  
There, there was a downright diabloic chuckle, one that made Sereno thrust up into his hand with a bitten-back whimper.  "As you ask.  Would it be more appealing in a hotel room, after a day of exploring Mayan ruins, the sounds of the beach a lullaby in your ears afterward, your ass dripping with my spent?  An adorably content look on your face before you drift off to dreams?  Or maybe it should be after a quiet dinner at my apartment, everything tidy and clean, your belly full of food, lazily exploring each other.  Mm, your lips around my fingers, suckling as you stroke me to hardness, hand slick with-"  
  
If he had been a stronger sort, Sereno would have tried to fight the urge, let Ulciscor work up a fervent monologue he could have saved for later, but as it was, his nerves singing the way they were, his cock throbbing, it was too much already.  Ulciscor's delicious words were broken off by Sereno sucking in a gasp of air as his body clenched down, hips arching upward as he splattered on his stomach and chest, carried by a high of thoughts and sensation.  Once his frame relaxed, bit by gradual bit, he could hear Ulciscor speak again, the pitch returning to the safe, kind voice he preferred.  
  
"You're going to need some tissues."  
  
"Y-yes."  Sereno grimaced, his gut twisting at the sight of the translucent globules on the paler skin of his stomach.  "This... this is why I don't do it outside of the shower."  
  
"Odd."  The mage's voice had changed from the tone that had talked him into a climax into a more mischievous one as Sereno reached for the tissues.  "One would think with your appetite for milk, other sorts of milk would do the trick as well."  
  
The flush on Sereno's cheeks rose again.  Perhaps...?   His hand stilled for a questioning moment before wiping off the sticky evidence of his desire.  "S-s-somehow, I don't think I'll come around to that idea."  
  
Ulciscor snorted in response.  "Perhaps someone else's in time.  I do agree, it isn't exactly a pleasant taste.  Bitter and salty."  
  
Sereno curled up, groaning at the thought of Ulciscor licking up anything.  "Just...  Remind me to ask you about that later, I know the answer's obvious, and oh, the spirit's willing, but the body is going to die a bigger death if pushed more, and hearing about that is just going to- oh God."  A realization dawned on him, thin hands covering his face, as his cheeks flared red with embarrassment.  "Ulciscor, aren't your colleagues listening to this?"  
  
"About as much as I'm listening to them.  Which is to say, no."  
  
Sereno let out a relieved breath.  "One of these days, I'd like... I'd like to see you do... um..."  
  
"From one of your texts?  Sereno, you know as well as I that while Nym's work is riveting, it's not exactly my taste in erotica."  
  
"No, no, I..."  Sereno bit his lip, trying his hardest to focus, to get the words out.  "I'd like to see you come from words alone."  
  
Another almost audible smile, Ulciscor's content hum curling about his stomach and lower, again.  "I'd like that.  We'll have to arrange for that when I get back."  
  
"R-right.  It's a date?"  
  
"Very much so.  See you later, dear."


End file.
